Senseizone!
by RinRiku
Summary: Midorima Shintarou menjelma menjdai seorang sensei bagi Takao Kazunari dan ia harus merasakan sakitnya terkena senseizone. Zone baru. A Birthdayfic for My Friend.


Sebagai murid SMA yang baik, kita harus bisa mendapat nilai-nilai yang bagus dalam berbagai bidang pelajaran. Walau sudah mendapat prestasi dibidang olahraga, tetap harus bisa mendapat nilai membanggakan. Contohnya Midorima Shintarou. Shin- _chan_ kesayangan kita semua ini selalu mendapat hasil yang membanggakan baik dalam akademik mau pun non-akademik. Lain cerita kalau yang kita bicarakan teman seperhomoan-ralat _partner_ basketnya ini kurang baik di bagian akademik.

Musim ulangan sudah dimulai. Takao Kazunari kelabakan melihat daftar ulangan yang akan datang. Matanya melirik kearah Shintarou kemudian. Ia menatapnya cukup lama kemudian sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner muncul dan bersinar dengan terangnya diatas kepalanya.

"Shin- _chan,_ kau mau ya jadi _Sensei_ ku?" tanya Kazunari dengan pupil mata yang melebar dan bibir yang dikerucutkan yang membuat seisi kelas mau muntah pelangi.

.

.

 _Senseizone!_

Kuroko no Basuke= Fujimaki Tadatoshi

A MidoTaka Fic by RinRiku

Rate: T

Genre: (a bit)Humor; Romance(nyempil)

Pairing: MidoTaka(Midorima Shintarou X Takao Kazunari)

Warning: (a bit)OOC; Typo; Ada BL/Yaoi nyempil disini; This isn't a longshoot fic; d.l.l.

"Fic ini kami persembahkan untuk teman saya yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 4 September. Happy birthday. Semoga makin cantik, pinter, makin sayang sama OTPnya. Semoga suka dengan fic ini."

 _Happy Reading_

 _Don't like BL? Click back or close!_

.

.

Shintarou dengan telaten menuliskan rumus-rumus kimia dibuku catatan milik _partner_ nya sambil menjelaskan yang sesekali diselingi dengan kemarahan kecil darinya. Wajar saja, yang tengah diajarinya ini tidak bisa diam dan terus-terusan mengeluh mengantuk. Meminta menghentikan sebentar pelajarannya agar ia bisa tidur. Bilangnya sih sebentar, tapi tar malah berjam-jam alias tidur panjang ala putri tidur.

"Bakao, kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja sana. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa memanggilku _Sensei_ lagi, _nanodayo,_ " ujar Shintarou. Kazunari cemberut.

"Ah~Ayolah Shin- _chan~_. Cuma sebentar kok~. Boleh ya, Shin- _sensei_?" Kazunari mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali hingga Shintarou ingin muntah pelangi.

"Hm…," Shintarou menunduk sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Berpikir sejenak. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Menggeleng cepat lalu berkata, "Terserah. Pelajarannya sampai di sini saja. Tidur sana," Shintarou berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Kazunari. Membiarkan laki-laki berambut kelam itu tertidur sambil tersenyum girang.

" _Arigatou sensei_."

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Shintarou jadi guru dadakan? Entahlah. mungkin sebulan lebih. Dan itu waktu yang cukup untuk mereka berdua bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam lagi seraya belajar.

Sudah berapa lama mereka berdua digosipkan pacaran? Sejak pertama kali mereka berduaan terus. Bahkan semakin parah sejak Kazunari memanggil Shintarou dengan " _Sensei_ " dan Shintarou dengan rajinnya mengajari Kazunari.

Kazunari dan Shintarou tau, mereka tak bisa terus-terusan berada dalam lingkaran Guru-Murid. Kalau mau gosip itu hilang, mereka harus melepaskan hubungan itu. Sayangnya, Kazunari tak bisa tak mengucapkan ' _sensei_ ' saat ingin diajari.

" _Sensei~,_ " suara Kazunari menggelegar layaknya petir siang bolong.

"Ada apa lagi, Bakao?" Kazunari memeluk Shin- _sensei-chan_ nya dengan manja. Membuat beberapa siswi yang diketahui dicap sebagai _Fujoshi_ menahan pekikikan dan likuid merah kental yang mengalir dari lubang pernapasannya.

"Ulanganku membaik lagi. Ini semua berkat kau, _Sensei_. Nanti aku traktir, deh,"

"Bukannya aku mau atau apa. Tapi aku juga butuh imbalan untuk semua yang sudah kuajarkan. Aku terima traktiranmu, _nanodayo_ ," Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya dua kali.

"Dasar _tsundere_ ," si murid uhuktercintauhuk menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kabur begitu saja. menghindari kemarahan dari si guru yang mau bagaimana pun mengelak tetap saja ia _tsundere_.

"Midorima gak peka ya," sang _Shooter_ mendengar bisik dari arah belakang. Kerumunan gadis tukang gosip. Matanya mendelik tajam kemudian. Si pelaku gosip merinding disko. Sebagai teman yang baik, gadis disamping pelaku membela,

"Tak baik seperti itu. Lagipula itu emang benar, kok. Aku yakin Takao- _kun_ punya alasan lain sehingga ia minta diajari olehmu. Peka makanya."

"Cih. Dia itu minta kuajari supaya tidak dapat jelek terus dan mengurangi kepusingannya, _nanodayo_ ," ujar Shintarou. Ia menggenggam erat _lucky item_ nya, saus kacang dalam kemasan botol buatan Mama tercinta. Para siswi itu memilih diam. Pria lumut itu kembali membaca bukunya. Matanya memang menatap rentetan kalimat didepannya, namun sayang pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau mencatatnya begini. Nih, iya…begitu. Jangan lupa yang ini juga, _nanodayo_."

"Uh. Okeoke. Yang ini begini 'kan?"

"Ya. Em…Bakao, tolong jangan terlalu menempel denganku. A-aku jadi tak bisa fokus, _nanodayo,_ " Shin- _chan_ membenarkan letak kacamatanya berkali-kali dengan garis-garis merah dipipinya.

"Nee~Jangan _tsundere_ terus, Shin- _se~sei~_ ," Bakao makin menjadi. Tubuhnya terus menempel pada tubuh _sensei_ uhuktercintanyauhuk.

"O-Oi. Apa kau tidak mendengar pendapat mereka tentang kita, _nanodayo_?" tanya Shintarou sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hm? Yang mana? Dari dulu memang banyak yang gosipin tentang kita kok," ujar Kazunari. Mengingat-ingat gosip yang pernah beredar.

"Y-Yang baru-baru ini. Soal..eng…," Shintarou menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tak sanggup memberitahu apa yang belakangan ini terus-terusan mampir ditelinganya.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Kazunari makin penasaran.

"Soal-," kalimat Shintarou terpotong. _Handphone_ nya terus bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Akashi,"

" _Moshi-moshi. Apa kau ada waktu? Ada yang inigin kubicarakan padamu. Kita bisa sekalian main shogi 'kan?"_ Suara Akashi Seijuurou terdengar. Bakao langsung cemberut plus plus.

"Waktu? Tentu ada. Lagipula, walau kukatakan kalau aku tak punya waktu, kau akan membuatku punya waktu, _nanodayo_."

" _Hahaha…"_ tubuh Shin- _chan_ dan Bakao merinding mendengarnya. _"Baiklah. Besok datanglah ke tempat waktu 'itu'. Bisa tolong kau temani Tetsuya sekalian? Dia akan ikut bersamaMU 'kan?"_ Bakao memilih kembali berkutat dengan pen dan buku. Ia yakin sebentar lagi panggilannya akan terputus dengan kalimat pendek-

-"Baiklah, _nanodayo_ ," dan Ta-Da! Selesai.

"Hmph." Beralih kearah murid uhukkesayanganuhuk Shin- _sensei_ , ia tengah cemberut setengah mati.

"Kau kenapa, _nanodayo_?" tanya Shintarou. Kazunari melirik sebentar.

"Tak apa-apa. Berarti besok aku belajar sendiri ya?" ujar Kazunari kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu begitu, _nanodayo_. Kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa," ucapan Shintarou membuat Kazunari menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Nee…berarti dulu kau punya hubungan dengannya ya," ujar Kazunari sambil menunjuk Shintarou dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bukan begitu, _nanodayo_! Kau salah paham," ucap Shintarou meluruskan.

"Hmph. Sudahlah. Aku tak peduli. Ayo lanjut saja," ucap Kazunari sambil kembali mengerayangi buku catatan penuh rumus kimia milik _sensei_ nya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shintarou bersama Tetsuya pergi menemui Seijuurou. Semua berjalan lancar. Mereka bertemu, lalu bermain _shogi_ ditemani Tetsuya yang entah kenapa menjadi manja bersama Seijuurou.

"Shintarou. Kau tahu, aku belakangan ini telah menunggu kesempatan ini. Bermain _shogi_ bersama seperti dulu dan berakhir dengan kemenangangku," Seijuurou 'tersenyum' sambil menggeser satu bidaknya. Sosok yang membuntuti mereka sedari tadi tertegun sambil mngumpat,

'Dasar pembohong.'

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka akan hal itu, _nanodayo_. Aku juga sama. Tapi aku tak mengharapkan kau menang, Akashi," mata hijau Shin menyipit.

'Berarti dia merindukan Akashi itu!' sosok itu kejang-kejang di tempat.

"Akashi- _kun_ dan Midorima- _kun_ jangan begitu. Kalau saling rindu bilang saja," ujar Tetsuya. Seijuurou dan Shitarou langsung membeku di tempat. Seijuurou menyeringai kemudian.

"Aku lebih merindukan Tetsuya daripada Shintarou," ujar Seijuurou sambi mencium kening Tetsuyanya. Shintarou memerah. Entah marah atau malu. Tapi yang pasti, sosok yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka langsung lari berlinangan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Miyaji Kiyoshi menatap bingung pada kedua orang yang tampak sangat tidak bersahabat itu. Tak seperti biasanya, Shintarou dan Kazunari tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertengkar. Yah…walau Shintarou tampak tidak terlalu terbebani.

"Hei. Ada apa sih?" tanya Kiyoshi. Siapa tahu bisa menengahi mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _nanodayo_ ," jawab Shintarou santai. Tangan berbalut perbannya memegang lap untuk mengelap _lucky item_ nya hari ini, piring keramik berwarna oranye.

"Tapi kalian seperti habis bertengkar saja. Jangan-jangan kau mengapa-apakan Takao ya," Kiyoshi menatap Shintarou penuh curiga.

"Tidakkok," kali ini Kazunari yang menjawab. Ia berkata cepat tanpa spasi.

"Kalian putus ya?" Shintarou hampir menjatuhkan piring mahalnya sakig kagetnya.

"Kami ini tak pernah pacaran, _nanodayo_!" seru Shintarou.

"Bohong,"

Kazunari tersenyum kecut lalu mendadak tersenyum girang dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Dia itu _Sensei_ ku!"

'Krak.' Tiba-tiba ada suara retak. Entah itu kacamata retak atau hati seseorang.

"Ehem. Seperti yang dikatakannya, kami itu tak ada hubungan lain selain guru dan murid, _nanodayo_ ," Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Semua(para pemain) saling pandang lalu mengangguk serempak.

Shintarou dan Kazunari kembali diam. Entah siapa yang menyembunyikan sesuatu disini. Taoi pasti beberapa orang dibelakang berbisik-bisik mengatakan:

"Midorima kena _senseizone_."

'Krak.' Lagi-lagi terdengar suara retak. Entah dari hati Kazunari atau _lucky item_ Shintarou atau kacamatanya.

"Shin- _chan-_ maksudku _sensei,_ nanti ajari aku Inggris ya~," Kazunari kembali riang. Yah…sedihnya.

Disisi lain, Shintarou membatin, 'Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada _Friendzone_.'

.

.

.

TAMAT~

.

.

.

A/N: Happy birthday Ryuu-chan~Happy birthday Ryuu-chan~Happy birthday~Happy birthday~Happy birthday Ryuu-chan~

Uhuk. Uhuk. Maaf maaf. Kami terlalu senang akan pertambahan umur dari teman kami:".

Nee…ini adalah birthdayfic! Kami berikan untuk Ryuu-chan dari Twins Shinobi(Author) yang sudah lama tidak mengupdate fic-ficnya:". Sorry ya telat.

Untuk para reader disana, semoga kalian suka ya:3. Ini fic terinspirasi dari temen Rin yang suka banget manggil Rin sensei gara-gara Rin suka sekali membantunya belajar seperti seorang guru:". Kalo soal saya kena senseizone atau enggak itu enggak kok. Kisah cintanya itu gaada sama sekali:v.

Oiya, fic Kisedai Meet Panda nya itu takkan lanjut, tapi ada sequelnya kok. Diusahakan secepatnya. Soalnya kami itu sibuknya bukan main.

Oke. Itu saja. terima kasih sudah mampir^^

Salam hangat dari Rin dan Riku~


End file.
